


[Podfic] A Third of What He Was Missing

by seinmit



Category: When Washington Was In Vogue - Edward Christopher Williams
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time Foursome, Multi, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit
Summary: Original Summary: [You and Caroline and Tommie and Bob.Just once, Davy thought—just once he’d find it restful to sneak up on his feelings gradually, instead of having them ambush him all at once.  Nobody in their right mind could enjoy having verities of their life dumped on them the way their luggage had been dumped on the floor.]Podfic Length: 25:44
Relationships: Davy Carr/Tommie Dawson/Bob Fletcher/Caroline Rhodes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Black Is Beautiful 2021





	[Podfic] A Third of What He Was Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Third of What He Was Missing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840067) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



> Contains music!
> 
> Specifically, Let's Get Together by Duke Ellington, Satin Doll by Duke Ellington, and Ain't Misbehavin' by Fats Waller.

[Anonymous Creator](https://soundcloud.com/anonymous-creator-288711851) · [A Third of What He Was Missing](https://soundcloud.com/anonymous-creator-288711851/a-third-of-what-he-was-missing/s-Jj4xSiQsr2R)


End file.
